once_upon_a_time_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiminy Crickey/Archie Hopper
Jiminy Crickey (known as Dr. Archibald Hopper in Storybrooke) is a recurring character in Once Upon a Time. He is the character of Renaboss. Biography Born to traveling puppeteers and con artists Martin and Myrna, Jiminy Cricket is used by his unscrupulous parents to cheat and steal from people from a very early age, which they refer to as "helping". Though Jiminy wishes to be someone different, his parents chide that there is no changing who he is always going to be. As he grows older, Jiminy feels guilty for his actions, and always begs his parents to stop their thievery, though they never listen. One rainy night as he is setting up for his parents' puppeter show, a young boy under an umbrella approaches and shows great interest in puppets. The boy notices Jiminy is not happy and wonders why he doesn't just try something else. Jiminy responds the life he's in is inescapable. They share a kinship for listening to crickets chirp; something Jiminy likes doing which he hasn't done in a long time. He tells the boy to hurry home, and before leaving, Jiminy receives the umbrella to help cover him from the rain. Having enough of swindling people out of money, Jiminy visits a powerful dealer named Rumplestiltskin. After running an errand for him, Jiminy is rewarded with a thread of spun gold, but Rumplestiltskin can tell he wants something else. Jiminy explains his wish to be free of his parents so he can live his life, and is given a potion to get rid of them. Later that evening, Jiminy's parents begin another one of their schemes. After a young couple offers them hospitality for the evening, his parents warn about an approaching plague. The couple forfeits many of their valuables to pay for the "cure" Jiminy's parents have. As they leave, he is fed up with his parents' actions and throws Rumplestiltskin's potion onto them, which has no effect. Jiminy realizes his parents switched the potion and gave it to the couple. He rushes into the home to see they have already been transformed into wooden puppets as the couple's young son, Geppetto, arrives home. Jiminy is horror-stricken to learn the boy is the same child he spoke to that day in the rain. Devastated with guilt, he desperately wishes on a blue star for his mistaken to be undone. The Blue Fairy comes to his aide, and though she cannot reverse the damage, Jiminy wants to atone by living as a talking cricket and guiding the boy. She works her magic to turn him into just that as Jiminy assumes a new life of becoming Geppetto's lifelong companion as he grows up. Many years later, the seven dwarves ask Jiminy for help because of Snow White's destructive turn in her life as she had become cold and cruel due to the effects of Rumplestiltskin's forgetful potion. When he presents himself to Snow White, she expresses disgust at the sight of "vermon" and tries to swat him away. Though Jiminy tries to be the voice of reason, he indirectly gives her the idea to kill the Evil Queen. After Snow White ties Prince Charming to a tree so he doesn't get in the way of her mission, Jiminy loosens his bonds by chewing through the rope. He is freed in time to stop Snow White's fired arrow from hitting the Queen and restores her with true love's kiss. Gallery 105Cricket1.png 640px-101Archie1.png 640px-210Jiminy.jpg 359px-1PromoArchie7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Cursed Characters